


Mute Husband

by squishyhobi



Series: BL OneShots [13]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mute Mek, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: Mek is mute, he has always struggled to make friends due to other people's ignorance towards him. Then he meets Boss, an energetic boy who wins his heart almost instantly.
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer)
Series: BL OneShots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Mute Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this one was an idea that came up when I was talking to Cam about the dubbing for Mek in the show. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Writing is written in Bold Italics  
> Sign Language is written in Italics

Mek had nobody, because nobody wanted the hindrance of a boy who couldn’t talk, nobody wanted to wait for a minute whilst he wrote his response to a conversation on paper. Mek had learned sign language from an early age to communicate with his parents, but nobody he had met at school had seemed to know sign language. He was fine with that, so he had decided he’d write his replies to people so they could read his words. It was fine until people started to groan about having to wait for his reply. 

Until he met Boss.

It was towards the start of a new school year, Mek had spotted the boy in his class, he knew straight away the boy was new to town - and it confirmed it more when he heard people whispering about it behind him. He had spotted the boy try to talk to classmates when the class ended but they ignored him and left for lunch. Mek had left as well, because he was used to people not wanting to talk to him. However as he sat on his own at lunch, he was surprised when another try slowly placed down in front of him, he looked up to see the new boy. It was the first time Mek had seen him from the front, the second his eyes landed on him Mek felt his heart skip a beat. The new boy looked sweet, through his glasses his eyes sparkled in the light and his nose was cute and almost button-like, his lips were pressed together, giving a tight smile. 

“Hi,” the new boy spoke and Mek’s attention was drawn back to his eyes, “I saw you in my class earlier, I don’t have anybody to sit with so… I was wondering, could I sit with you?”

Mek looked up at him and gave a nod. So the boy sat down immediately, his smile growing at this acceptance from Mek.

“I’m Boss! I recently moved here, so I don’t have any friends and nobody in our class seemed to want to talk to me… What’s your name?”

Mek instinctively reached for his bag where he kept his notebook and pen, he didn’t have it out during lunch since everybody usually passed him by. He heard Boss make a small ‘oh’ sound, he glanced up at him and saw the boy frowning and starting to eat his lunch sadly. Mek pulled out his notebook and quickly pushed it in front of Boss, the new boy’s attention turned to the notebook immediately. Mek opened to the first page and tapped the paper for Boss to read.

**_My name is Megha Setthakit  
My parents call me Mek, I like this name  
I have been mute since birth  
I communicate through writing in this notebook or sign language_ **

Mek had gone through many notebooks since he started school, he had become accustomed to writing that message to new people he met so with each new notebook, he wrote that message on the front page. 

“Mek,” Boss looked up after he finished reading, “can I call you that?”

Mek nodded, he pulled the notebook back to himself and quickly wrote a new message across the paper. Whenever he wrote for conversations, he felt anxious about the other person waiting, he worried about what they thought. But as he finished his words, he looked up to see Boss was still watching him intently, it brought a smile to Mek’s face as he slid the notebook back to him.

****_Yes you can call me Mek._  
Do you know sign language? It’s okay if you don’t, I can talk to you like this.  
Would you like to be friends? 

“I don’t know sign language,” Boss almost whined after he had finished reading, “but yes, Mek, I’d love to be friends with you! You seem nice.”

Mek’s smile brightened and he quickly jotted down a small ‘thank you’ to Boss. They had simply smiled at each other and then focused on eating their lunches, Boss had asked if it would be okay to tell Mek more about himself and once Mek had nodded, Boss eagerly told him practically his whole life story. Mek could only think that he was glad he had found someone so excited to talk to him without expecting a response. 

The very next day was the day Mek fell in love with Boss.

Mek had been sat at a table in the courtyard of the school when the boy rushed over to him, his glasses were askew and his hair a mess, Mek figured he had rushed over to him. After Boss had fixed his appearance he stepped back and with shaky hands silently communicated to Mek.

_Hello. How are you?_

Mek’s eyes widened as he watched Boss’s hands, his attention went to the bright smile that was showing on Boss’s face and he quickly rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Boss and swaying slightly with him on the spot. He heard Boss let out a small laugh before he hugged him back.

“I only know the basics,” Boss spoke as they both parted from the hug, “but I want to learn! I want to know sign language so you can speak to me easily!”

That was it, the moment Mek fell in love with the boy. He didn’t realise it was love at the time, he thought he was just happy somebody made an effort for him, but that would soon change to be more. 

By the time they were in their first year at university, Boss easily communicated with Mek, sometimes Boss would reply in sign language even though Mek was still able to hear him - but it was like they were having a conversation where they whispered to each other, nobody else would know what they were saying. They were practically together all the time, when they met their seniors Boss introduced Mek and explained to them that Mek wouldn’t be able to speak so he’d speak on his behalf. The notebook Mek had used when he first met Boss hadn’t been filled yet, because Boss had learned to pick up sign language so quickly. Boss had been the only one that Mek could sign too, until a boy on their course watched their signed conversation.

 _I lost my pen, do you have a spare pen?_ Mek signed, he moved his hands slowly so not to gain attention from the other students. 

_Let me look for one,_ Boss replied silently to Mek before turning to search through his bag, but before he could find a pen, a hand reached out towards Mek. He turned to see the hand, and the boy it belonged to. A pretty boy with dark hair falling over his forehead, almost hiding his eyes, though the smile showed kindness. Mek slowly took the pen from the boy, surprised that he had known. When the boy’s hands were free, he shocked both Mek and Boss.

 _Are you deaf?_ He signed quickly before shaking his hair out of the way and watching Mek’s reply.

_No, I’m mute._

“Ah,” the boy nodded, “well, I’m King!” He held out his hand, and Mek quickly shook his hand.

“You know sign language?” Boss questioned, examining King slowly.

“Yeah, I learned it when I was younger because I had a friend who was deaf, it’s useful to know.”

_Most people I meet don’t know sign language, I’m really happy to see you already know it!_

Mek was happy, that was a fact, but he hadn’t noticed that Boss wasn’t as happy about it. His friend turned away, Mek figured he was just focusing on his own work, perhaps it was the joy of meeting somebody who knew sign language that stopped him from seeing that his friend was upset. 

He noticed it a few weeks later. Since meeting King, Boss started signing less, he’d even look away when Mek and King were having a conversation. One day whilst Mek was excitedly signing to King about the music he liked to listen to, Boss abruptly left the table, he didn’t excuse himself he just stood up and walked away. Mek had felt his heart drop in that moment, why would Boss leave like that?

 _I’m going to follow him,_ Mek excused himself from King and chased after Boss, following him to an alcove of a corridor. Boss hadn’t noticed Mek following him until he turned to lean up against the wall, he jumped at the sight.

“Mek, you followed me?”

Mek nodded, _what’s wrong? Why did you leave?_

Boss didn’t respond straight away, he leaned back and closed his eyes, “it doesn’t matter, you should go back to King,” he opened his eyes after a moment to see Mek’s response.

_No, please tell me what’s wrong._

“King will be looking for you,” Boss mumbled, he got up to move away but Mek quickly pushed him back. He stood close to his friend, his eyes looking into Boss’s, begging for more of an answer. Boss sighed, then suddenly released his outburst, “you don’t need me now that you’ve met King, you have someone who knows sign language better than me, I can’t even catch up with all the conversations you guys are having. There’s no point in me hovering around you when I’m not useful anymore. I should just leave you two alone, it’s easier for you to talk to him than me.”

Mek backed away slightly so Boss could see his hands. _You’re not useless. King has known sign language for many years, you started learning when you met me and that’s important to me, Boss. You’re important to me. I’ll talk to King less if you want me to, I don’t want you to leave me. Please, Boss. Stay._

When Mek stopped, he tried to meet Boss’s eyes but Boss glanced to the side for a moment. Mek almost gave up but as Boss began to sign once again, _he’s pretty, he’s kind… Do you like him?_

_I like him as a friend._

Boss nodded, a small smile started to grow on his face, “Mek, I’m sorry… I think… I got jealous.”

_Why would you be jealous?_

Boss pressed his lips together and allowed his eyes to meet Mek’s again, he hummed in thought, chewing on his bottom lip as he did. The hum turned into a whine, he leaned back against the wall, “because…”

Mek panicked, he quickly signed to Boss again, part of him hoping Boss wouldn’t catch it but by the boy’s expression it was clear he did. 

_I love you._

Boss’s eyes went up from Mek’s hands to his eyes, his entire face lighting up as they looked at one another, “you do?”

Mek nervously nodded, dropping his hands to his side and waiting for Boss’s reaction. 

_I love you too._

The nerves disappeared in that moment, they pushed all worries aside and both moved in to place their lips against each other’s. A kiss that had been waiting to happen for a while, and finally it was time. They knew students that were passing would probably stare at them but they only mattered to each other in that moment. They pulled apart after a moment, Mek’s face showing a grin, one that Boss had always loved seeing. Boss wrapped his arms around Mek’s shoulders and returned the smile.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

Mek rolled his eyes and then quickly pressed a kiss against Boss’s cheek, after the kiss he nuzzled his nose against him slightly, he didn’t need to sign anything to answer Boss’s question. They stayed in place for a moment before deciding to return to King, their friend was still sat at the same table they had left him at, his attention focused on a book about plants he had borrowed from the library. They gained his focus as they sat down opposite him, he looked between them and smiled.

“Have you sorted it out now?”

Boss nodded, he lifted Mek’s hand that he was holding and lifted it above the table, “from this moment on, Mek will be my husband,” he announced proudly, earning a chuckle from their friend. 

“Ah, the great Annoying Boss and his Mute Husband.”

“Annoying?!” Boss gasped, he turned to Mek looking for his boyfriend to defend him. Mek only shrugged and gestured to his hand that was still in Boss’s, “ah don’t think you can get out of defending me just because I’m holding your hand,” he released Mek’s hand and watched him, waiting.

_You’re my annoying Husband._

“You’re lucky I’m so whipped,” Boss tutted, he leaned in, close kissing Mek’s cheek, but before he did he whispered so only Mek would hear, “my mute husband.”


End file.
